In many cases, a user can benefit from accurate timing to communicate in networked environments. To obtain the beneficial timing accuracy, the user can employ a device that communicates with a satellite system, for example, global navigation satellite system. However, if the device is unable to communicate with the satellite system, then proper communications can be problematic.